Survive the Nightosphere 10
by mah29732
Summary: The tenth season of Survive the Nightosphere 10, featuring Brian Griffin, Phoenix, the Ice King and other assorted surprises.
1. The Wrong Place

Survive the Nightosphere 10

Chapter 1: The Wrong Place

After that horrible accident with that car hitting himself, Brian Griffin woke up to find himself in a cage in a place filled with flames.

"Oh no, tell me the other place is real!" cried Brian as he woke up.

"Guess we're cell mates!" laughed Deadpool as he ended up in the same cell as Brian, "Oh, such a cute little doggie, I always wanted one!"

"Wait, Deadpool you're here, but if the accident that brought me here happened to you, you'd have healed" said Brian.

"That's right" added Deadpool, "but since Hunson Abadeer is hosting a reality show, I decided to drop in anyway, btw, I'm still visiting Cable, hi Cable!"

Cable who was sitting in his cell wasn't enjoying the moment.

"This is embarrassing being here again" sighed Cable.

"Oh great, Gunther decided to implement her little revenge against me, now I'm here!" cried the Ice King as he was sitting in his cell.

"Whoa, Gunther k'oed the Ice King!" laughed Jake as he and Finn came across the contestants for the tenth season.

"It's rather embarrassing" sighed the Ice King.

"Not as embarrassing as being stuck here with Deadpool for all eternity" sighed Cable.

"Come on, let's free these guys" said Finn as he began to free each one from their cells.

"Hey kid are you going to free us?" asked a certain Fredd Kruger who was in his cell.

"Yea kid, come on" added Leatherface, "I need to get out."

Jason Voorhees, however was putting his hands over his ears as he couldn't stand the screaming in a few cells nearby with Billy screaming for his life as the IT Clown was in the cage next toward his.

"Clown, clown, clown, I hate clowns!" cried Billy, "Someone get me out!"

"Does he always behave like this?" asked the IT Clown to Mandy in her cage.

"Usually" replied Mandy, "he hates mailmen and spiders too."

"About time you guys came, what you do, don't ever release that clown" said Billy.

"Will do" laughed Jake who freed the IT Clown anyway.

"Come on out kiddo" laughed the IT Clown as he was given the key to Billy's cage who opened it up.

"Clowns will destroy us all!" cried Billy who quickly ran pass the IT Clown.

"There is something disturbing about her" said Mindy referring to Carrie as she was in the cage next to Mindy's, "quite frankly she makes Mandy look tame."

"I'll make you all pay!" roared Carrie.

"Time to release more crazies" said Jake.

After releasing those two, Finn and Jake headed over to the other area where Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro, Jynx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were sitting in their cages.

"This is boring, here again!" cried Gizmo who wasn't pleased.

"Bad enough we have to endure this again let alone being neighbors with you three again" sighed Heather.

"Come on you crazies time for you all to get out of your cages" laughed Jake as he freed them.

"About time" said Alejandro.

"Yea, I want another shot at getting out of here for good" said Duncan.

"Hey what about us!" cried Eustace as he was in his cage with Muriel in the cage next to his.

"This place is most dreadful" said Muriel.

"Tell me about it, I've been trying to get Hunson Abadeer to get me into his reality show for some time" added Scott, "how about the new red-head girl over there?"

"She's rather silent" said Eustace, "she's going to be useless to us."

"Poor thing" said Muriel.

"Okay time to release you all" laughed Jake as he ended up freeing them.

As soon as Muriel and Eustace were both released, Courage saw his chance and ran toward them hugging at least Muriel.

"Aw, isn't that cute" laughed Hunson as he came right by, "yea, I allowed the dog to come down so he can try to rescue his folks."

"So how the heck are we going to get out of here?" asked Muriel.

"Easy, you play by my rules you'll do just fine" laughed Hunson.

"Well you better keep that stupid dog busy" said Eustace.

"Don't worry, I will" laughed Hunson, "come on, I want everyone to follow me, we're going to form teams."

"Oh I don't like where this is going" sighed Brian as he began to follow the others.

"Yea, I get to do it again!" laughed Deadpool with joy.

"Please don't try to lose your body limbs this time" sighed Cable.

As the contestants followed Hunson they were unsure what'd follow next with him, as Hunson himself was well prepared for the next season for his reality show, Courage was rather nervous into ever letting Muriel go into any of these sort of challenges at all, but he was hoping for the best.


	2. Coal Train Race

Chapter 2: Coal Train Race

As the contestants followed Hunson Abadeer, the Legendary Billy awaited them with two trains with a car loaded with coal waiting for them.

"First off you are going to split into two teams, the Legendary Billy if you please will read who'll be on the two teams" said Hunson.

"Gladly" replied the Legendary Billy, "let's see first team will be known as the Really Freaky Slashers, they'll consist of Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Leatherface, Deadpool, Cable, Mystique, Mandy, Mindy, Billy, IT Clown, Ice King and Carrie; the Amazing Survivors will consist of Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Duncan, Jynx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Brian, Eustace, Muriel, Phoneix and Scott."

"Okay now that we formed our teams your first challenge will be a train race, each team member will be shoveling coal left over from Santa from Christmas" said Hunson, "the team that gets the farthest ahead wins immunity and the other takes a dive voting off someone for the first time."

Confessions:

"No one said we had to do hard labor here" said Mandy.

"Clowns, I can't believe I'm on the same team as a clown!" cried Billy.

"What the heck is up with that Billy kid and clowns like me" thought the IT Clown who was rather puzzled.

"That Billy kid will ruin everything" said Freddy, "I want to get back to Elms Street to cause mayhem!"

End of confessions.

"Listen, you're friends with Billy are you?" asked Freddy to Mandy.

"Yea, I guess" replied Mandy.

"Could you please shut up his yapper so that we can win the first challenge?" asked Freddy.

"Who put you in charge of me?" asked Mandy.

"Hey you've been here just as long as me" continued Freddy, "and we both want to get out."

"Fine" sighed Mandy.

"Clown, oh my God it's a clown!" cried Billy as he was afraid of the IT Clown who was busy shoveling coal into the train as the race began.

"Hey, I'm trying to do my job here" said the IT Clown.

Confessions:

"Hmm, the other team seems to be preoccupied with Billy being in his clownophobia mode" said Heather, "maybe there's a way to exploit that to be in favor of our team."

End of confessions.

As the race continued, members of the Amazing Survivors, with one such member Mammoth was too busy to be concern about his fellow teammates, he ended up putting up poor Duncan and nearly tossed him into the flames.

"Hey, I know we're in the other place but you're taking things way to seriously" said Duncan who managed to climb out just in time.

Yet Mammoth soon ends up pushing Duncan into the fire which made the train ironically go faster, as poor Duncan climbed out of his predicament he wanted to slap Mammoth.

"You did that on purpose!" cried Duncan who was covered in black brimstone.

Confessions:

"Hey, I'm running out of runts to pick on" laughed Mammoth.

"He's going to get it" said Duncan.

End of confessions.

"What the heck happened to you?" asked Courtney to Duncan who noticed how messed up Duncan was.

"Mammoth pushed me into the fire" said Duncan.

"What!" cried Courtney who was rather outraged to which she ended up getting quite charged up as she marched right over here, "Come here you!"

"Wait, I was just kidding!" cried Mammoth who was backing off.

Soon poor Mammoth found himself in the same position as he was shoved into the fire by Courtney.

Confessions:

"Whoa, that's a fiery attitude!" laughed Hunson.

End of confessions.

The Amazing Suvivors' train ended up heading past the Really Freaky Slashers.

"Great they're heading into the lead!" cried Freddy, "Quickly we need some sort of energy to help boost our speed!"

"I have to go!" cried Billy as he ended up thinking the fire area for the train was a toilet.

"No!" cried everyone on the train.

Suddenly the train itself burst into flames and the Amazing Survivors came in first.

"And the win goes to the Amazing Survivors, as for the Really Freaky Slashers you'll be voting someone off for the first time" said Hunson.

For the Really Freaky Slashers it was going to be a rather clear vote, a vote for Billy or a vote for the IT Clown.

Confessions:

"Stupid kid" said Freddy who voted for Billy.

"Bye!" laughed Leatherface who voted for Billy.

Jason ends up showing his vote for Billy silently.

"I never thought Billy could be that dumb, even weirder than Deadpool" said Cable.

"Bye Billy!" laughed Deadpool.

"So long stupid" said Carrie.

"Bye Billy" said Mandy.

"You're crazy!" cried the IT Clown who voted for Billy.

"I hate stupid people" said Mystique who voted for Billy.

"So long loser!" laughed Mindy.

"And I thought Gunther having her little accident was bad enough" said the Ice King who voted for Billy.

"I hate clowns!" cried Billy who voted for the IT Clown.

End of confessions.

"Okay fellas for this season I have decided to bring in chocolate cookies for those who get to stay!" laughed Hunson.

"Cookies!" cried Billy.

"Unfortunately for you Billy, you ruined the atmosphere, everyone else gets a cookie but you!" laughed Hunson.

"So how are you going to get rid of who we vote off this season?" asked Mandy.

"Good question" laughed Hunson, "Trigon will bat you right out of the park!"

Trigon ends up marching in with a bat, grabbing poor Billy, tossing him in the air and swinging the huge bat sending Billy quite far.

"Ha, that was wonderful! Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!" laughed Hunson.


	3. Duncan's Payback Sort Of

Chapter 3: Duncan's Payback Sort Of

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 10, a brand new season with a few new and old faces and two teams. A train race to show which team would win the first challenge, for the Amazing Survivors, Mammoth decided to put Duncan in a hot spot literally speaking, and for the Really Freaky Slashers, Freddy tried to rally his team to win if it were not for Billy exploiting the train when nature was calling.

In the end, Billy got voted off, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!

End of commentary.

Duncan indeed wanted revenge against Mammoth for shoving him into the fire.

Confessions:

"Mammoth is going down, I don't know what that guy's beef with me is this season but he'll go down" laughed Duncan.

"Billy and his stupidity cost us the first challenge" said Mandy, "at least he's gone for now."

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept, Hunson ended up sending off a loud bang waking everyone up.

"Greetings, today I have a challenge for you, don't worry it's an easy challenge" laughed Hunson, "it's a starring contest, but not against each other since the Really Freaky Slashers are short one player."

"So just who are we going to face then?" asked Carrie.

Hunson then shows the contestants the area where they're going to hold the challenge where a giant floating eyeball pops right up.

Confessions:

"A giant eyeball, oh my scary!" laughed Duncan who was being sarcastic.

"Sounds like a good punching bag" laughed Scott.

End of confessions.

"Meet Peeps, he's my newest helper" laughed Hunson, "you are all going to do a starring contest with him, which team has the most members that lasts the longest against Peeps wins immunity and the other team takes a dive, good luck."

"Okay when does this stupid starring contest start?" asked Duncan.

"Right now" said Peeps, "and go!"

Peeps ended up starring at the other contestants.

Confessions:

"Billy would have won this contestant single-handedly, too bad he got voted off in the first challenge" said Mandy.

"These are amateurs I can beat them!" laughed Peeps.

End of confessions.

About ten minutes into the game, Cable ended up blinking first.

"Ha, you blinked!" laughed Peeps to Cable, "You're out!"

Cable ends up walking away, Deadpool purposely got closer to Peeps.

"Ha, I am going to win this one for my team!" laughed Deadpool.

"You just blinked" said Peeps.

"No I didn't" said Deadpool.

"Yea you did!" roared Peeps, "You're out!"

Poor Deadpool walks off in defeat.

Confessions:

"Our team is already losing, no way am I going to let some giant eyeball win" said Mystique.

"I got a good edge on this, been practicing when I faced up with Courtney and Gwen one time" laughed Heather.

End of confessions.

More contestants began to drop as they blinked, poor Brian blinked for his team along with Eustace and Muriel, Leatherface was oddly exposed by Peeps for blinking along with the IT Clown and Mindy.

Confessions:

"This stinks, I lost to a giant eyeball!" cried Mindy.

"Embarrassing after all my time terrorizing young people" sighed the IT Clown.

End of confessions.

"He blinked, he blinked!" laughed Mammoth as he began to point at Duncan trying to tattle on him.

"I don't know what you're issue is, but here is how you're blinking pal!" laughed Duncan.

Duncan grabbed the eyelids of Mammoth's eyes and forced a blink.

"Okay, Mammoth is out" laughed Peeps, "that's cruel! Bwahaha!"

Duncan ends up getting smacked by behind from Gizmo.

"He blinked!" laughed Gizmo.

"Why you little!" roared Duncan as he began to chase after poor Gizmo.

Duncan soon was tripped by Jynx.

"Yea, he blinked when he fell!" laughed Jynx.

Confessions:

"Oh the Hive will pay for its crimes against me" laughed Duncan.

End of confessions.

"I can beat the likes out of you" laughed Scott.

"You're on" laughed Peeps.

Scott sadly blinked which resulted him in being disqualified, soon Courtney was out, along with Alejandro, Jason, Mandy, the Ice King. It soon came down to just Heather, Phoenix, Jynx, versus Carrie, Mystique and Freddy.

"Just you six" laughed Peeps, "this will be fun!"

Peeps began to observe everyone in his contest, Jynx sadly was exposed along with Freddy.

Confessions:

"So close!" cried Freddy.

"No fair!" cried Jynx.

End of confessions.

It was just Heather, Carrie, Mystique and Phoenix, Carrie lasted quite long but she sadly blinked, along with Phoenix.

"Just you and me" said Mystique.

Peeps began to observe the two as they starred at him.

"Come on, one of you two has to blink, there can be only one team standing!" laughed Peeps.

Mystique then sadly blinked.

"Ha, I won, my team won!" laughed Heather.

"Ha, the Amazing Survivors win!" laughed Peeps.

"Wow, Really Freaky Slashers, I'm surprised you lost again, time to vote off someone again" laughed Hunson.

Hunson awaited as the ceremony begin.

"As I call your name please come and pick up this tasty chocolate cookie, "Mystique, Freddy, Jason, Carrie, Ice King, Mindy, Mandy, Leatherface, and the last cookie goes to Deadpool!"

"Well, I knew I was up next" sighed Cable.

Trigon soon marches in, picks up Cable and ends up using his bat to swing poor Cable off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!" laughed Hunson.


	4. Really Freaky Revenge

Chapter 4: Really Freaky Revenge

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 10, it was a starring contest between the two teams and Peeps, yes Peeps is going to be a guest here on my reality show from now on. Our contestants were neck and neck facing Peeps, but sadly Cable went first, and the rest soon followed except it soon came down to a battle between Mystique, Heather and Peeps, Heather and her team ended up winning and Cable ended up being kicked off.

So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!

End of commentary.

After the previous challenge, Mystique needed a comeback for her team as they were losing.

Confessions:

"Losing twice sucks!" cried Mystique, "There must be some sort of a way for me to get my team the edge."

"Ha, didn't know I had it in me to beat Mystique" laughed Heather.

End of confessions.

As the two teams slept out in the open, Hunson comes over with a blow horn to wake everyone up.

"Up, up, up" laughed Hunson, "today's challenge the Really Freaky Slashers will finally live up to their names in being slashers, and the Amazing Survivors let's hope you'll live up to your names if you survive their slashing since the Really Freaky Slashers are short of two players, and the Amazing Survivors are not and will be the ones in hiding, the Amazing Survivors will be given ahead start."

"You mean we get to find them?" asked Freddy.

"Yep" replied Hunson.

Confessions:

"Mwahahaha!" laughed Freddy.

Leatherface ends up readying his chainsaw for the camera.

"Time for Deadpool to show everyone!" laughed Deadpool.

End of confessions.

The Amazing Survivors were given a ten minute head start to find a hiding spot, for the Really Freaky Slashers, they were given a variety of weapons for the ones that didn't have any of their own.

"Perfect" said Mandy as she took an axe.

"Just a knife will do" laughed Carrie.

"My claws should be perfect" laughed Freddy.

"Oh, this should do nicely" laughed the Ice King as he grabbed a large mace.

"I'll bat them out" laughed the IT Clown who grabbed a bat.

"You're supposed to be known as the Really Freaky Slashers, how are you going to slash someone with a bat?" asked Hunson.

"Hey, having a bat hitting someone hurts" said the IT Clown.

"Whatever" said Hunson.

As the Really Freaky Slashers were given the green light to search for the Amazing Survivors, Duncan along with Courtney and Scott were in a hiding place.

"They won't be able to find us here" said Courtney as she whispered softly.

"What, I can't hear you speak up" said Scott.

"I said they won't be able to find us here" said Courtney as she raised her voice a bit which ended up getting the attention of Carrie, Mandy and the Ice King.

"Ha, found you!" laughed Carrie.

"Run!" cried Courtney.

Carrie ended up tackling poor Courtney, the Ice King ran against Scott whom ended up leaping right over a rock which the Ice King ran into it and injured his foot.

"Ha, I out ran you old man!" laughed Scott.

Leatherface was right behind Scott with a chainsaw.

"Arrgghhh!" cried Scott as he began to run from Leatherface.

"Ha, your axe doesn't frighten me" laughed Duncan to Mandy.

"Want to bet?" asked Mandy.

"Put up your dukes" said Duncan as he was ready for a fight.

For the other Really Freaky Slashers, Freddy had ambushed poor Alejandro and ended up using his claws.

"Pain!" cried Alejandro.

"You're already dead" said Freddy.

"Oh yea" said Alejandro.

"Come back here!" roared Mystique as she was armed with a sword.

"Going to have to do better than that!" laughed Heather.

Heather ended up hiding under some rocks which Mystique ended up using her sword to slice through the rocks.

"Wow, that's a really sharp sword!" cried Heather.

As for the other Really Freaky Slashers, Deadpool took down Brian and Phoenix, Muriel fainted at the sight of Jason and his machete while Eustace tried to pick a fight with him.

"Come on you stupid punk" said Eustace.

Eustace tried punching Jason, but it ended up hurting his fist.

"Ouch!" cried Eustace.

For the IT Clown, he ended up knocking down Mammoth and Gizmo with one blow, and soon came after Jynx who ran for her life.

"Ha, told you I'd make a knockout!" laughed the IT Clown to Hunson as the two were running nearby him.

"Okay, okay it looks like no one from the Amazing Survivors survived, meaning they'll have to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a vote between Courtney and Scott for the Amazing Survivors.

Confessions:

"Scott, that goes for making me reveal the location" said Courtney.

"Bye Courtney!" laughed Scott.

"Hey so long Courtney" laughed Duncan.

"I'd keep Courtney" said Heather as she voted for Scott.

"Bye Scott" laughed Alejandro.

"Good bye Scotty!" laughed Jynx.

"So long" laughed Mammoth who voted for Scott.

"Scared of a chainsaw" laughed Gizmo who voted for Scott.

"Bye Scott" said Brian.

"You didn't hit him back" said Eustace who voted for Scott.

"Oh that poor thing" said Muriel as she voted for Scott in having sympathy for Courtney.

"Bye Scott" said Phoenix.

End of confessions.

"And we have a winner, Scott you get voted off, Courtney gets to stay" laughed Hunson.

"Time to knock you out" laughed Trigon who ended up picking up Scott and hitting him far off with a large bat.

"Hey the IT Clown was right, hitting people with bats can hurt! Tune in next time for more here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!" laughed Hunson.


	5. Cyborg's New Year Gross Out

Chapter 5: Cyborg's New Year Gross Out

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 10, it was revenge time for the Really Freaky Slashers as they were given a chance to have an edge against the Amazing Survivors, some of the Amazing Survivors tried to find the best hiding spots from the Really Freaky Slashers in their game of hide and go seek, sadly Scott made Courtney reveal their location, and Scott ran into some Really Freaky Slashers that meant business.

In the end, Scott and his team lost and Scott was voted off, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!

End of commentary.

Freddy was thrilled that his team finally won a challenge.

Confessions:

"Ha, I can't believe it my team won!" laughed Freddy.

"About time we finally bagged a win" said Mystique.

"That Scott deserved to go for revealing my location" said Courtney who still wasn't happy from the last challenge.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept on the ground, they could smell smoke coming from somewhere, as the two teams got up they led them to where Cyborg was having his traditional New Years style BBQ.

"Welcome!" laughed Cyborg, "Hunson wanted me to be the one to do the challenge this time, so have decided a gross out challenge of my own selection."

Confessions:

"Another gross out" said Heather.

"Ha, I can eat whatever Cyborg can throw at me" laughed Duncan.

End of confessions.

As the contestants sat at their tables, Cyborg ended up passing up the first meals for them which as they gazed upon them were disgusting brand of salad. The IT Clown tried to nibble on the lettuce but soon barfed all over Mandy and Carrie.

Confessions:

"Yuck, clown barf" said Mandy.

"We're going to lose again!" cried Carrie.

End of confessions.

"Looks like you're out" laughed Cyborg to the IT Clown who had to sit at another table.

Soon for the Amazing Survivors, Brian, Eustace and Muriel soon followed, along with also Gizmo and Mammoth.

"Ha, you lost!" laughed Duncan to Mammoth.

"Excuse me, but most of our team lost so far" said Courtney.

But as Cyborg was about to give the next meal to the remaining contestants, Mammoth grabbed the plates from Cyborg's hands and began to throw them at Duncan.

"Hey, you want to pick a fight with me?" asked Duncan as one of the dishes ended up knocking Duncan down.

"Ha, you're out" laughed Cyborg to Duncan.

It was the obvious which team was gaining ahead, the Really Freaky Slashers as they continued to eat, and eat each disgusting meal that came by with only a few members failing to participate.

Confessions:

"I'm pretty sure Jason is use to eating this" said Freddy.

"It's no fair, someone born disfigured can eat more than me!" cried Courtney.

"I'm glad someone's enjoying the food" laughed Cyborg.

End of confessions.

For the Amazing Survivors it soon dwindled to just being Courtney and Heather facing off Jason, Freddy, Leatherface and Deadpool since the others had dropped out.

"I am going to enjoy this" laughed Freddy.

"Let's all finish this with a hotdog eating contest, whoever ends up eating the most disgusting brand of my hotdogs wins their team immunity no matter how many of their own members are out" laughed Cyborg.

Confessions:

"This is so unfair!" cried Heather.

End of confessions.

Cyborg ends up ringing the dinner bell which the six remaining contestants began to eat the disgusting hotdogs, Courtney was doing her best to maintain herself in the eating race, while Jason was just stuffing himself with hotdogs, Deadpool was doing the same along with Freddy and Leatherface, but for Leatherface, he ended up feeling ill and fall back making him out, Deadpool soon followed as well as he soon had some digesting issues to work out.

"It's just between us and them" laughed Freddy.

"Game on" said Heather.

Heather began stuffing hotdog after hotdog, Courtney nearly barfed but kept it in, Jason soon fell ill and had to drop out, and Courtney finally barfed up the hotdogs she barely chewed.

"It's just you and me" said Heather.

"Bring it on then" laughed Freddy.

Both Freddy and Heather were given a plate of Cyborg's disgusting hotdogs with spicy zesty sauce that Cyborg had made. Heather began to swallow many hotdogs down, and Freddy did as well, but as Freddy tried to reach for the last one, his stomach began to turn and began to literally throw up, Heather ended up eating the last hotdog.

"Ha, my team is back on the winning streak!" laughed Heather.

"And the other team has to vote off someone again" laughed Cyborg.

Indeed it was going to be a vote between the IT Clown and Freddy.

"Freddy, you nearly managed to beat Heather in the eating contest, too bad you couldn't win, and IT Clown you were the first one to go, which means you are the one voted off" laughed Hunson.

Trigon soon comes in with a large bat, he then picks up poor IT Clown, swings the bat and sends the IT Clown far off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!" laughed Hunson.


	6. Disarming Tiny Tina's Bombs

Chapter 6: Disarming Tiny Tina's Bombs

Once again it was time for Husnon Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 10, it was Cyborg's New Year BBQ competition for our contestants, where they ate, and ate disgusting meal after disgusting meal, poor IT Clown was the first to drop out for his team, soon others followed and it soon became a battle between Freddy and Heather, where her team won immunity and poor IT Clown was kicked off.

So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!

End of commentary.

Freddy wasn't pleased that his team lost again to Heather's team.

Confessions:

"Bah, what incompetence!" cried Freddy, "Never saw a sorry bunch of screwballs!"

"Hey a girl knows how to win against the ugliest of monsters" laughed Heather.

End of confessions.

Freddy was but the least pleased with his team, instead of Hunson arriving to wake them up, some firecrackers were tossed around getting everyone up which belonged to Tiny Tina.

"Hi there again" laughed Tiny Tina.

"Oh wonderful it's her" sighed Mandy.

"Great I bet we have to listen to her for the challenge" sighed Mindy.

As the contestants woke up from the ordeal, they ended up following Tiny Tina to the area where they were going to have the challenge.

"This one is a fun disgusting one, you get to disarm a series of bombs" laughed Tiny Tina, "each one filled with something disgusting, whoever wins with the most team members wins immunity!"

The contestants sat at tables and were given bombs by the Legendary Billy who had passed them out. As the contestants tried to disarm the bombs, Gizmo thought he was disarming the bomb when it exploded covering himself in onion like smell.

Confessions:

"Ew" said Jynx as she was covering her nose.

"This is hardly fair!" cried Gizmo.

End of confessions.

Soon for the Amazing Survivors, Mammoth purposely pulled one of the wires on Duncan's bomb which the bomb exploded putting green ooze all over Duncan.

"You did that on purpose!" cried Duncan.

"Yea, I know" laughed Mammoth.

"While I'm at it" said Duncan as he purposely pulled a wire from Mammoth's bomb exploding into a stinky skunk like smell on him.

"Enough of this!" roared Courtney which Mammoth then pulled the wire of her bomb letting it explode some messy ooze onto her.

Confessions:

"Great, we're going to lose, but I know who to gang up on and vote off" said Heather referring to Mammoth.

"Mammoth is a goner" sighed Jynx.

End of confessions.

For the Really Freaky Slashers, Ice King went down first, then came Carrie, Jason and Leatherface, Mandy and Mindy ended up joining after Eustace, Brian and Jynx went down.

"It's just me, the old woman, you and the red-head" said Alejandro referring to Phoenix.

"Great who are we facing?" asked Heather.

The survivors for the Really Freaky Slashers soon were Freddy, Deadpool and Mystique.

"Four against three" laughed Tiny Tina.

"Ha, I bet I can beat you" laughed Deadpool.

"We'll see about that" laughed Alejandro.

The next row of bombs to disarm soon came right by, and for Mystique it was a snap disarming the bomb.

"All done" laughed Mystique.

"So am I" said Phoenix.

"Oh she's good" said Heather.

But as Alejandro tried to disarm his bomb, bees suddenly came right out and began to sting him.

"Ha, ha, you got stung!" laughed Freddy as he didn't pay attention he pulled the wrong wire which let fire ants come right out of the bomb.

Both Freddy and Alejandro screamed for awhile to get the insects off of themselves, it was down to Mystique, Deadpool, Heather, Phoenix and Muriel, the next row of bombs were placed, Heather thought she was perfect in choosing the right wire which ended up exploding the bomb instead leaving her with an incredible itchy powder all over her, Phoenix almost had it but the bomb exploded in front of her covering herself in sticky rotting melted cheese.

"Hey, it's just us" laughed Mystique.

"You go and pull it first" said Deadpool.

"No, do yours first" laughed Mystique, "I want to win this one for us."

Deadpool ended up pulling one of the wires which sadly all the wires on the bomb were rigged and exploded poor Deadpool's limbs around.

"Oh dear" said Muriel.

"Nonsense, you go ahead my dear after all you're the last one on your team left" said Mystique.

"I suppose so" said Muriel.

"Oh no!" cried Courage as he watched from afar.

Muriel ended up oddly picking the right wire and disarmed the bomb.

"What, impossible!" cried Mystique.

"You better not screw up!" roared Freddy to Mystique.

Mystique tried her best, but as she picked the wire it was the wrong wire that ended up sending an electric shockwave through her.

"Wow, I am surprised, in spite of Mammoth's antics, you guys still won immunity!" laughed Hunson as he came right over, "as for the Really Freaky Slashers you'll be voting off someone again."

The choice was going to be obvious, a vote between the Ice King and Deadpool, which Deadpool was having a hard time putting himself together.

"Wow, Deadpool, you fell apart there, and Ice King, you fell first but are still in one piece, last cookie for the night will go to, Ice King!" laughed Hunson.

Trigon soon ended up coming right on in, picked up poor Deadpool, swung a bat and sent Deadpool and his limbs off.

"Ha, it'd be harder for Deadpool to pull himself together after that one, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!" laughed Hunson.


	7. Really Freaky Comeback

Chapter 7: Really Freaky Comeback

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 10, it was a big blowout well it was more of disarming Tiny Tina's bombs that both teams tried to do with more members of the Really Freaky Slashers exploding along with the Amazing Survivors pulling in another win and sending Deadpool of the Really Freaky Slashers out.

So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept, Freddy was really unhappy with his entire team.

Confessions:

"Bah, what disgusting bunch of incompetent fools!" cried Freddy as he tore him apart.

"This team needs a boost fast or we're toast" said Mystique.

"Ha, me beating Mystique and Freddy, what are the odds of that?" laughed Heather.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept outside in the open, Hunson ended up blowing a whistle getting everyone of them up.

"Up, up, up it's time for battle" said Hunson.

"Who the heck are we going to fight?" asked Freddy.

"Venom and Carnage, I invited them back only to do this sort of a challenge" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson led them to the area, Venom and Carnage were pretty big compared to the others.

"Okay when the bell rings you may start the match most members of one team that survives Venom and Carnage the longest wins immunity" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson rings the bell, Mammoth pushes poor Duncan right in front of Carnage who the knocks him right down pretty hard.

Confessions:

"He did that on purpose!" roared Duncan who was rather mad.

"Ha, teaches that punk a lesson" laughed Mammoth.

End of confessions.

"Stop picking on Duncan like that!" roared Courtney.

"Why, what are you going to do to me?" laughed Mammoth.

Courtney ends up kicking Mammoth in the thigh where he then begins to chase her where both of them run into Venom. Courtney ends up dodging Venom but Mammoth gets knocked right out. As for Carnage, he ends up making quick work of Brian, Muriel ends up fainting at his sight and Eustace who tries to punch Carnage ends up being knocked down.

"Time to go hi-tech" laughed Gizmo

Gizmo soon brings out his hi-tech lasers and starts shooting at both Venom and Carnage whom end up charging at him and tear up his equipment.

"Hey!" cried Gizmo.

Venom tosses poor Gizmo toward Jynx knocking her out.

"Let's get shredding!" laughed Freddy.

Freddy tries using his claws at both Venom and Charge, Jason joins in using his machete along with Mystique and Leatherface using their weapons. Freddy ends up getting knocked out, along with Jason, the Ice King tries to use his freeze powers to freeze both Venom and Carnage but they break free and knock the Ice King down along with Carrie, Mindy and Mandy.

"Let's see who's left" laughed Venom as he was doing a headcount being Mystique, Heather, Phoenix, Courtney and Alejandro.

"What, my team will lose again!" roared Mystique.

"Ha, looks like my team will win again being lasting long in the ring" laughed Heather.

But soon, Carnage ended up grabbing poor Alejandro, and tossing him toward Phoenix and Courtney knocking them out, Venom ended up grabbing Heather by her hair and tossed her out of the ring.

"Ha!" laughed Venom.

"And the winners are the Really Freaky Slashers!" laughed Hunson, "For the Amazing Survivors you'll be voting off someone."

It was going to be a choice between Duncan and Mammoth, but luckily for Duncan, Courtney had successfully lobbied every other teammate to vote off Mammoth instead even Jynx and Gizmo joined along.

"Wow, Duncan what the heck happened to you, you look like a truck hit you" laughed Hunson.

"It's because of him!" roared Duncan.

"You know you're right, Mammoth leaves the game!" laughed Hunson.

Trigon soon comes in and picks up Mammoth, he then tosses Mammoth and swings a large bat sending poor Mammoth screaming for his life.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!" laughed Hunson.


	8. Titanic Race

Chapter 8: Titanic Race

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 10, it was time for a fight with Venom and Carnage versus our contestants, yes that's right, Venom and Carnage who made so many attempts at a second chance decided to prevent a second chance for poor old Mammoth who got voted off from his team since the Amazing Survivors were not so amazing in surviving Venom and Carnage.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!

End of commentary.

After the Amazing Survivors had lost, Duncan was at least thankful that Mammoth was gone.

Confessions:

"That jerk Mammoth deserved to get voted off" laughed Duncan.

"About time our team finally won" said Freddy, "if there were only a way to keep it that way."

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, a whistle was blown getting everyone up.

"Alright team" said Robin as he entered, "Hunson wanted us to give you the challenge this time, you'll have to go through our training course, whoever can get through in the shortest amount of time wins immunity, and we'll total each score."

As Robin led the two teams to the area of the course, it looked like quite a tough course with a variety of traps being laid out for each of the contestants to face. The two teams headed toward the starting line where they were prepared for the race.

"Ready, set go!" laughed Cyborg as he fired the gun filled with blanks.

The two teams began the race heading toward the first part of the course, Leatherface, along with Jason and Freddy were able to dodge the oncoming axes that were swinging by, Muriel was rather afraid of the swinging axes, and Eustace wanted to impress her.

"Ha, this isn't a trap to be afraid of" laughed Eustace.

Eustace ended up literally getting his hat sliced as he tried to dodge an oncoming ax.

"Oh my" said Muriel as she fainted.

"Muriel!" cried Courage as he came to the scene.

Brian tried to get out of the trap and he was sadly sliced up pretty good.

"Ha, ha, ha, stupid dog!" laughed Eustace referring to Brian.

For the Really Freaky Slashers, aside from Freddy, Jason and Leatherface making it out, Carrie nearly got sliced by the ax.

"Ha, that teaches you a lesson you loser!" laughed Mindy.

Carrie ended up getting angry and pushing Mindy off the edge of a platform making Mindy fall nearly down to some pikes that were on the ground.

"You did that on purpose!" roared Mindy.

"Come on get me then" laughed Carrie.

Mindy tried her best and sadly couldn't, as for the Amazing Survivors they were trying to catch up to Freddy, Jason and Leatherface, as the trio crossed the finish line first Freddy was wondering where the heck the rest of his team went.

"You're short of quite of a number of players" said Raven.

"Bah, incompetent fools!" roared Freddy.

"Hey, on the bright side we got a good score" said Leatherface.

"And we got most of our team members here" said Heather.

"About time" said Muriel as she and Courage helped both Eustace and Brian to the finish line.

Mystique soon arrived at the finish line, along with Mandy and the Ice King.

"Where are the others?" asked Mystique.

"Mindy and Carrie got into a fight" continued Mandy.

"Great, we're going to have to vote off someone" said Freddy.

It took about another hour or so before the rest of the Really Freaky Slashers could even show up, Carrie and Mindy took the longest time added to the score of the Really Freaky Slashers.

"Wow, their score went up" said Starfire.

"Yea they did and they're going to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a vote between Carrie and Mindy.

Confessions:

"I can't stand Mindy, so she's gone" said Freddy.

"Bye Carrie you loser" said Mindy.

"So long Mindy" said Carrie as she voted for Mindy.

"Can't stand someone calling someone else a loser" said Leatherface who voted for Mindy.

Jason ends up showing his vote for Mindy.

"Carrie's more useful" said Mandy as she voted for Mindy.

"I say Carrie is in" laughed the Ice King.

"Carrie will stay" said Mystique.

End of confessions.

"Whoa, Mindy, Carrie looks like you two were responsible for slowing your team down and getting them to lose, but it appears the last cookie for the night will be going to Carrie and not Mindy" laughed Hunson.

"What?!" cried Mindy, "You losers can't do this!"

"Oh but they can" laughed Hunson.

Trigon soon comes along and picks up Mindy, he then tosses her in the air and uses a bat to send her off flying.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!" laughed Hunson.


	9. Make Your Own Deadpool

Chapter 9: Make Your Own Deadpool

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 10, it was a race between our contestants whom had to dodge the many traps setup by the Titans in their maze, for the Amazing Survivors, I was rather amazed how fast many of them got to the finish line not so much for the Really Freaky Slashers who ended up losing again and poor Mindy got voted off for slowing down Carrie.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Hunson ended up sneaking up on them and banging a loud drum.

"Up, up, up" laughed Hunson.

"Alright, alright" said Heather.

"What kind of challenge will we be having so we can kick the behinds of the Really Freaky Slashers again" laughed Courtney.

"Oh you'll enjoy this one, making your own Deadpool! That's right I am giving Deadpool a chance to come back into the game, but also my colleagues have found out there was another Deadpool here in the Nightosphere, or I should say a she" continued Hunson.

"You mean there is a girl Deadpool?" asked Heather.

"Yep, whoever can put their own Deadpool back together again wins immunity for their team and acquires an extra player" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"Ha this is our chance to regain Deadpool as much as I see him to be annoying since we're experts at what we do best in slashing body parts it should be no problem to put them back together" laughed Freddy.

"Great, I got an F in science how the heck am I supposed put back body parts together?" asked Duncan.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were led to the area all that were there were the heads of the two Deadpools.

"You were such a lovely lady" said Deadpool to his female counterpart.

"Of course I was" added the female Deadpool.

"Great, talking heads just what we need to slow us down" sighed Alejandro.

"We're going to have to find their body parts right?" asked Leatherface to Hunson.

"Yea you are" laughed Hunson.

As the contestants headed off to search for the body parts, Courtney ended up spotting the female Deadpool's main body.

"Ha a woman's chest like Deadpool's" laughed Courtney.

"Poor thing must be in pain not being put together" said Muriel.

"I found some arms" said Eustace as he had four of them.

"Hey that's ours" said Carrie, "the more muscular arms are ours."

"Ha, there is no way I am going to give it up to you" laughed Eustace.

Carrie ends up getting into a fight with Eustace and takes the original Deadpool's arms, for the rest of the Amazing Survivors they ended up finding the legs of the female Deadpool.

"Found female legs" said Jynx.

"Come on let's go and put this body back together" said Heather.

For the Really Freaky Slashers however, despite most members being slashers and with knowledge over the body parts, Leatherface was rather dumb at putting things together, he ended up mixing Deadpool's legs and arms.

"All finished!" laughed Leatherface.

"Great we're going to lose again!" cried Freddy.

"I thought you slashers knew how to put a body together since you know how to tear them up" added Mandy.

"Never put someone like Leatherface in charge" sighed Freddy.

"Deadpool you're kind of mixed up" laughed Hunson.

"I have arms for legs and legs for arms!" laughed Deadpool.

"But I don't" laughed the female Deadpool.

"Yea, that means the Amazing Survivors get one extra player, and the Really Freaky Slashers, I'm sorry but you will have to vote off someone again" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a vote between Freddy and Leatherface which neither of them enjoyed the moment of voting for another member off.

"Freddy you claimed that you had knowledge of putting a body together" said Hunson.

"I do, it was Leatherface's pushiness that made us lose" said Freddy.

"Which means you Freddy get to stay and Leatherface does not" laughed Hunson, "Leatherface and the original Deadpool are both going to be gone."

"Oh boy I will enjoy this one" laughed Trigon.

Trigon ends up picking up both Leatherface and the original Deadpool, he swings his bat sending both of them off flying.

"Yea, I'm backward Superman!" laughed Deadpool.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!" laughed Hunson.


	10. Fight with the Fire Princess

Chapter 10: Fight with the Fire Princess

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 10, it was make your own Deadpool challenge that's right we found another Deadpool wondering around in the Nightosphere tore HER apart and made the contestants build both Deadpools. Whoever could have built the better Deadpool would have won the challenge.

Sadly Leatherface needs to go back to school as he mixed up the limbs of arms and legs for the original Deadpool, he along with the original Deadpool were both booted off the game for good. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!

End of commentary.

Heather was nervous having a female version of Deadpool at their side.

Confessions:

"Well we're on a winning streak there isn't that much concerns about her" said Heather referring to the female Deadpool, "though I am reluctant to form an alliance with her since she is another version of Deadpool."

"She better improve our team" said Duncan in referring to the female Deadpool.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Hunson immediately ran for his life and pour cold water on everyone.

"What the crud?" asked Mandy as she got up.

"No time to explain the Fire Princess is upset, she's turning the Nightosphere as part of her own kingdom!" cried Hunson.

"What do you want us to do about it?" asked Duncan.

"Stop her, whichever team can stop her first wins immunity" said Hunson.

Confessions:

"Yea time to even the score" laughed Freddy.

Jason ends up charging up his chainsaw.

End of confessions.

As the contestants move out, the Titans were busy trying to face off the Fire Princess while Finn was trying to calm her down.

"I demand this to be my kingdom!" roared the Fire Princess.

"Whoa calm down" said Finn as he was trying to get her to stop, "this isn't your kingdom."

"I'm making it mine!" roared the Fire Princess.

Raven ends up using her powers to create a shield around Finn as the Fire Princess tries to literally put Finn on fire.

"Gee thanks" said Finn to Raven.

"No problem" said Raven.

"She's too tough" said Cyborg as he was hiding behind a large rock.

As the contestants arrived they noticed the Titans were pinned down.

"Looks like you could use some help now we need to form a plan if we're going to take down the Fire Princess" said Mandy.

"Ha, no such thing as plans" laughed the female Deadpool.

"Wait come back here!" roared Heather as she was trying to catch the female Deadpool as she went off to fight the Fire Princess.

As the Amazing Survivors tried to catch up with the female Deadpool, the Fire Princess was intrigued as the female Deadpool approached her.

"Ha, I will be the one of my team to stop the likes of you, heck I am better than my male counterpart at this reality show gig" laughed the female Deadpool.

"Bring it on then" said the Fire Princess.

The female Deadpool like the original male Deadpool took out her two swords and began to battle the Fire Princess. The Fire Princess shot flames at the female Deadpool, but she ended up dodging them and sadly ended up hitting Eustace and Brian.

"Eustace!" cried Muriel.

The female Deadpool tried her best to use her swords against the Fire Princess, but the Fire Princess ended up upper cutting her sending her flying right off.

"Time for our turn" said Mandy.

Freddy along with Jason charged at the Fire Princess which was a distraction as Carrie was sneaking around the Fire Princess hoping to out flank her. As the Fire Princess concentrated on Freddy and Jason, Carrie ended up ambushing the Fire Princess from behind; the Fire Princess was soon subdued by Freddy and Jason where the Legendary Billy soon came in to apprehend the Fire Princess with the aide of the Ice King who used his powers.

"I think the winner here is the Really Freaky Slashers, for the Amazing Survivors you'll have to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a vote between Eustace and the female Deadpool.

Confessions:

"Eustace is sure useless" said Duncan as he voted for Eustace.

"Bye useless" said Heather as she voted for Eustace.

"So long useless" laughed the female Deadpool.

"I blame her" said Brian as he voted for the female Deadpool.

"Bye useless" laughed Alejandro.

"Stop calling me useless!" cried Eustace who voted for the female Deadpool as he began to cry.

"Poor Eustace" said Muriel as she voted for the female Deadpool.

"Bye useless" said Gizmo.

"So long useless" laughed Jynx.

"Don't need someone who is useless" laughed Courtney.

"Don't seem to like useless people" said Phoenix.

End of confessions.

"Wow, Eustace you got so many votes more votes than the female Deadpool which means you're gone" said Hunson.

"That's not fair I'm not useless!" roared Eustace.

"Uh yea you are useless, Useless!" laughed Duncan.

Trigon soon comes onto the scene, picks up poor Eustace swings him up in the air and bats him out.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!" laughed Hunson.


	11. Hop Scotch Race

Chapter 11: Hop Scotch Race

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 10 our contestants literally got burned, well some of them like Eustace and Brian whom got in the way of the Fire Princess' flames thanks to the female Deadpool. However it was the Really Freaky Slashers that ended up subduing the Fire Princess and giving themselves the win, that left poor Eustace to be voted off in the end.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Freddy was finally pleased his team had won the last challenge.

Confessions:

"Urgh, at this rate our team will shrink even more even if we do win the next challenge which means we have to make sure the other team loses on purpose no matter what" said Freddy.

"That female Deadpool is rather annoying me" said Carrie, "time to show who can slash better."

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept, Tiny Tina sent a few smoke bombs getting everyone up.

"Who the heck was responsible for that?" asked the female Deadpool as she got up.

"Wake up" laughed Tiny Tina, "it's time to play some hop scotch."

"Excuse me?" asked Mandy.

Confessions:

"What is this pre-school?" asked Mandy.

"Bwahaha, Hunson has totally lost his Mojo!" laughed Duncan.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were led by Tiny Tina to the area where they were going to hold the challenge it was a literal hop scotch race.

"Today's challenge will be a simple hop scotch race but it won't be easy, some of the squares have been planted with explosive mines" laughed Tiny Tina.

"Mines, you serious?" asked Alejandro.

"Yep, you can avoid the mines and stay in the race as long as possible whichever team gets most of its members to the finish line wins immunity" continued Tiny Tina.

Confessions:

"Sounds simple enough just avoid the mines" said Courtney, "I can totally do that."

"Glad I built a mine detector in my own backpack" said Gizmo.

End of confessions.

As the contestants lined up and began the race, Brian felt he had it easy, yet one wrong move landed him on a mine sending him flying right into the air. Poor Alejandro soon fell on a mine as well and also flew in the air, other members of the Amazing Survivors soon became not so amazing as Jynx, Duncan and even Phoenix fell on the mines.

"Ha, I can't believe it we still have most of our members" laughed Freddy.

But Freddy spoke too soon as Freddy hopped onto the next square he soon blew up flying right into the air screaming for mercy.

"That's funny!" laughed Hunson as he noticed poor Freddy getting quite burned by the mine.

"Ha, he didn't say we could use our powers" laughed the Ice King.

The Ice King soon used his ice powers on the squares he felt had mines which made it easier for him and the others still remaining on his team to continue the race.

"Hey no fair!" cried Heather as she noticed they were getting ahead.

But as Heather tried to leap on the square next to hers, it exploded since she stepped on a mine sending her flying, along with the other remaining members except for Muriel who was being rather cautious.

"Oh dear me, most of my team are out" said Muriel.

"Come on you can still make it" said the female Deadpool, "you may step on a mine, but at least you won't fall apart like I almost did."

Muriel tried her very best, but sadly it wasn't enough as all of the remaining Really Freaky Slashers managed to head toward the finish line.

"Hey thanks for using your powers like that" said Mystique to the Ice King.

"Heck it was nothing" laughed the Ice King.

"And the winners here are the Really Freaky Slashers the Amazing Survivors will be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was indeed going to be a vote between Brian and Alejandro.

"Wow, Brian, Alejandro not your best work at all you two both went down to pieces first" laughed Hunson.

"Just reveal who got the most votes already" said Alejandro.

"Fine, Alejandro you got the most votes" laughed Hunson.

"What impossible!" cried Alejandro.

"Votes don't lie you're out" laughed Hunson.

"Time to knock you out of the park" laughed Trigon as he came right by.

Trigon ends picking up poor Alejandro, tossing him in the air and swinging his large bat sending poor Alejandro flying quite far.

"Ha, it looks like it's the end for Alejandro for now until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!" laughed Hunson.


	12. Playing Hide and Seek

Chapter 12: Playing Hide and Seek

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 10, it was a simple hop scotch game, sounds childish right? Not if you plant mines on the squares thanks to Tiny Tina! Yes our contestants had a blast literally for the Amazing Survivors they were not so amazing and for the Really Freaky Slashers they made it across and won immunity for now.

As a result poor Alejandro got kicked off, so who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept out in the open, the female Deadpool being Lady Deadpool wasn't pleased with the way her team was handling it.

Confessions:

"That Alejandro fell out so fast, but I think I can be able to handle things better than he did" said Lady Deadpool.

"That Lady Deadpool shouldn't screw up or I'll make her pay" said Heather.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, plant veins came up from the ground and ended up slapping each contestant to get them up.

"What the?!" cried Freddy as he got up.

"Hey like how I got you guys up?" laughed Hunson as he came by with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

"Wait so these two are here in the Nightosphere?" asked Duncan to Hunson referring to Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

"Heck yea they are" continued Hunson.

"So what'd the challenge be for today?" asked Mandy.

"Easy hide and seek, from Peeps, with the jungle that Poison Ivy created" laughed Hunson, "whoever can hide from Peeps the longest will win immunity."

As the contestants were shown the area they were given a head start in preparing to hide from Peeps, what Hunson did not tell them was that Harley Quinn was going to help Peeps out spot the contestants as they were hiding in their hiding places. For someone like Carrie, she thought she found the perfect hiding spot.

"Surprise!" laughed Harley as she snuck up on Carrie.

"Don't do that!" roared Carrie.

Carrie decided to fight with Harley as the two began to fight, Peeps ended showing up.

"Ha, caught you!" laughed Peeps.

Peeps was quite pleased Harley was working with him, Harley ended up helping to catch Jason who tried to hide in some bushes, he soon caught the Ice King as well including Mandy. Only Freddy and Mystique were among the Really Freaky Slashers that continued to hide, as for Peeps he moved onto the Amazing Survivors and caught Gizmo, Brian and Muriel.

"I thought that was a good hiding place" sighed Muriel.

"No it wasn't I saw right through it" laughed Peeps.

Soon Peps with the help of Harley found Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Jynx and Phoenix.

"Gee, I am missing one member to finally win the game" laughed Peeps, "and I'm missing Freddy and Mystique of the Really Freaky Slashers."

Soon a large Venus Fly trap was battling Lady Deadpool, she tried her best to fight it off but was soon knocked out of her hiding place.

"Ha, found her!" laughed Peeps.

"And it seems the Really Freaky Slashers win immunity as for the Amazing Survivors time to vote off someone again" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a vote between Brian and Gizmo which Brian no longer wanted to participate in the game itself.

Confessions:

"I'm voting myself out there is no way for someone like me to even get a second chance" said Brian.

"For someone who votes for himself out gets a pat on the back" laughed Lady Deadpool who ends up voting for Brian.

"Bye Brian" said Phoenix.

"Poor dog" said Muriel as she voted for Brian.

"At least it's not me!" laughed Gizmo who voted for Brian.

"I'm voting for Gizmo just to annoy him" laughed Jynx.

"So long Brian" laughed Duncan.

"Bye Brian, hey that was easy to say" laughed Courtney.

"So long dog" said Heather.

End of confessions.

"Whoa Brian it seems like you got the most votes here" laughed Hunson, "you know what that means, Trigon time to have some fun!"

But as Trigon was about to do his usual thing with Brian like the other contestants, Stewie Griffin literally came out of nowhere in a futuristic car from Back to the Future.

"Brian, we got no time to waste, come with me we need your help!" cried Stewie.

"Okay this is odd" said Hunson, "I'm the only one here who has the power to bend space and time, not this hunk of junk."

Stewie ends up taking out a laser gun nearly zapping Hunson and grabs Brian into the car and speed off.

"Wow, that was odd, but I'll take it until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!" laughed Hunson.


	13. Ice Sculpting

Chapter 13: Ice Sculpting

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 10, it was hide and seek time between Peeps and the contestants with Peeps two helpers Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy creating a jungle for our contestants to hide in. Sadly most of them did not make it, especially the Amazing Survivors whom were not so amazing, but luckily the remaining members of the Really Freaky Slashers survived and in the end won immunity.

For the Amazing Survivors, something odd happen, Stewie Griffin literally came out of nowhere and took Brian right out of the Nightosphere before Trigon could do his traditional thing with him like with the others. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Lady Deadpool wasn't happy her team lost the last challenge.

Confessions:

"I'm surprised how fast that Peeps guy found us all" said Lady Deadpool, "maybe for the next challenge we ever have with him, I can do something about that big eye."

End of confessions.

Hunson ends up flying over in a jetpack waking everyone up.

"Good news people, I have decided to dissolve both teams, it's every contestant for him or herself now!" laughed Hunson.

"Yea, I can beat you all with my hands tied behind my back!" laughed Lady Deadpool.

"You want to beat on that?" asked Mandy.

"Heck yea I can!" laughed Lady Deadpool.

"That can be arranged" said Mandy as she and Carrie were about to gang up on Lady Deadpool.

"Whoa there, the challenge hasn't started, because today's challenge will be hosted by the Killer Frost" said Hunson.

Confessions:

"Another bad guy with ice powers like me, oh I hope this one will just do ice sculpting that I can do" laughed the Ice King.

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed to the area of the challenge, Killer Frost was waiting there for them.

"So I'm guessing Hunson wanted you to give us the challenge for today" said Mandy.

"Correct, and today's challenge is an ice sculpting challenge, but you'll only be allowed to use the ice block given to you and be judged by me, Hunson and Bizarro" continued Killer Frost.

"Ha, time to make you all pay!" laughed the Ice King, "Because I got this challenge in the bag!"

"We'll see about that" laughed Lady Deadpool.

As they were given each a block of ice to work on, Freddy ended up using his claws to carve out a sculpture, Jason attempted to use his machete, but sadly no luck the ice block was still a large ice block. Carrie along with Mandy managed to create their sculptures along with Mystique and her ice block. Heather, Courtney and Duncan all managed to create something out of their ice blocks, and Muriel managed to create an ice sculpture of Courage. Gizmo along with Jynx managed to create sculptures as well, but Lady Deadpool was awaiting the judges just to be the last one on purpose.

"Wow, Jason, how come it's just one large block of ice" laughed Hunson.

"Fail" laughed Killer Frost.

"Bizarro likes this one" laughed Bizarro.

"It has to be a sculpture of something" said Killer Frost.

"But it is!" laughed Bizarro.

"Moving on" said Hunson.

Freddy was worried that he would not qualify as he noticed negative reviews of Jason's sculpture.

"Wow, what brutality, A for effort" laughed Hunson to Freddy, "next!"

Soon they came across Mandy, Mystique and Carrie giving them high marks. After that, they headed toward the Ice King where the Ice King had created a large penguin statue of Gunther.

"Impressive" said Killer Frost, "better than the others."

After that they headed to where Courtney, Duncan and Heather were with their statues, Heather did her best to sculpt herself.

"Wow, poor impression of doing a self-portrait!" laughed Hunson.

"Hey at least I tried" said Heather.

"What the heck is this?!" cried Killer Frost to Duncan as she didn't get his art.

"It's a mess" laughed Duncan.

"Next" said Hunson.

The trio soon came across Phoenix and her sculpture of Cyclops.

"Amazing almost just looks like him" laughed Hunson, "A for effort."

"I wonder how you three like my Courage statue" said Muriel.

"Doggie, doggie!" laughed Bizarro.

"I guess that's a yes" replied Muriel.

Soon they three came across Lady Deadpool after visiting Gizmo and Jynx with their statues.

"Uh, why is this like Jason's ice block?" asked Hunson.

"Wait, I can demonstrate I can sculpt something faster than everyone else here" said Lady Deadpool, "which is why I waited for you three to arrive."

Lady Deadpool soon took out her two swords and began to sculpt like crazy which was a sculpture of Bizarro, Hunson and Killer Frost.

"Ta da!" laughed Lady Deadpool.

"Nicely done in sucking up, you win immunity!" laughed Hunson, "The others will have to vote off someone."

It was indeed going to be a choice between Jason and Heather whom both did poorly on the sculpting.

"This isn't fair, I should have won immunity with my Gunther sculpture" said the Ice King.

"Well, we can vote off Jason, he didn't even do one" said Muriel.

"True" said the Ice King.

Indeed as the ceremony was taking place, Hunson began reading the votes.

"Heather, you only received two votes" said Hunson.

"Gee, I wonder who voted for me" said Heather as she glared angrily at Courtney and Duncan.

"And Jason you got the most votes meaning you're out" laughed Hunson.

Trigon soon ends up coming in, takes poor Jason and tosses him up in the air, swings the bat and sends poor Jason off.

"What, no screaming oh well until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 10!" laughed Hunson.


End file.
